conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Napoleonic Domination
In 1812, , Emperor of France, did not invade the . Instead, Napoleon signed the Franco-Russian Treaty of 1812, affirming the existence of two major powers within Europe, France and Russia. It was because of this that the French exerted considerable influence over their client states throughout Europe, leading to the defeat of the at the , and the creation of a strong, unified European empire in the modern age. This empire, the French Empire, would be the most successful since the days of the Romans, and its essence still persists into contemporary politics with the European Union being a strong, centralized state consisting of many different peoples, a strong, free economy, and history of arts and democracy. As the French Empire was never committed to the practice of mercantilism, nor was any subsequent government incarnate of the Empire, huge swaths of land would remain free of European influence, and the colonial holdings of the French client states were ultimately lost to their own independence. Despite this, European imperialism does still permeate the global mantle, with remnants of a colonial legacy leaving considerable mark on the world today. Africa and Asia have undergone considerable change with the introduction of European language, peoples, commerce, and trade, albeit, they have not lost as much of their traditional culture as it is within our real world. The Americas and Australia remain vestiges of their colonial past, with Spanish, English, and Portuguese dominating those landscapes and almost all of their indigenous persons eroded by the sands of time. The world of Napoleon is similar to our own, but so much more different, in that no one state would ever dominate the world stage single-handedly, nor would any one nation ever have to face the horrors of European imperialism after its early end in the nineteenth century and forever scar the nations and peoples of Europe with a legacy they would eventually regret. The world of Napoleon is a world of liberty, of equality, and of brotherhood. Main points of difference *'Eurasia' **''Europe'' has been united under a single political entity, the European Union, which speaks the Latinate language and adheres largely to the values of , , and civicism. Europe, unlike the Europe of the real world, remains a strong united entity with a powerful economy and a largely self sufficient method of operations. **''Russia, Central Asia, and Mongolia'' have been united under a powerful political entity, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, which speaks the and has stayed true to its values of as Stalin was deposed early in his rule. The Soviet Union is one of the world's most powerful nations, and, as it has stayed true to its values, is considered to be the most successful communist nation to have ever existed. **''Japan and Korea'' remain separate political entities, although, as Korea was never invaded by a hyper militarized Soviet Union, the peninsula is united under a single, prosperous nation. The two nations are two of the worlds most advanced and successful nations from an economic and technological point of view, with their combined economies becoming an essential part of world trade. **''China'' is a communist state, the People's Republic of China which has been heavily influenced by the Soviet Union, and, has the latter remained true to the communist virtues, the did not occur. A strong ally of the Soviet Union, China is a moderately developed nation and one of the strongest in Asia. China has also not opened itself to foreign commercialism as it has in our reality, resulting in a heavily different and much more agrarian way of life that is in stark contrast to the China of the real world. Healthier, happier, and infinitely less corrupt, China is a shining example of the success of communism along with its northern neighbour and ally. **''Southeast Asia'' has embraced the commercialism of Japan and Korea, resulting in the creation of a multitude of sovereign nation states which exist in a much more modernized and developed fashion than in our reality. The various nations of Southeast Asia remain political independent of one another, and their economic ties to the rest of the world have seen the successful development of each nation. Vietnam remains a communist ally of China and the Soviet Union, while the other states of the region pledge their allegiance to capitalism, Japan, Korea, and the United States. **''South Asia'', never having experienced the full grasp of British control, remains much less developed than the rest of Asia and retains a large amount of feudalism and native Hinduism within its politics and culture. Considerably less developed than its neighbours to the north and to the east, South Asia represents the continuance of independent, indigenous culture within the modern world, and its ability to remain independent of said world is in stark contrast with the communist and capitalist nations surrounding it. **''The Middle East'' is a collection of independent nation states which are heavily under the influence of Persia, an which has retained the influence of the and kept a Middle East free of foreign domination. The result, however, is a largely unstable political sphere outside of Persia proper, with constant fundamentalist rebellion playing a negative role in the development of the region. Along with this, the state of the Arabian peninsula have also not experienced the heavy demand for their oil reserves from foreign countries as they do in our reality, as the inability of poorer countries to conform to exploitation by more powerful countries has created a demand in those more powerful countries for alternative, sustainable, and efficient methods of labour and power without exploiting other nations. As a result, the Middle East is much less developed, desirable, and central to this world than it is to ours. *'Africa' *'The Americas' **''America and Canada'' are united under the United States of America, a which speaks mostly the and follows the values of and . As the nation has undergone significant political change without the influence of European philosophy and politics, the United States is considered to be another of the world's major superpowers, and largely a rival to the Soviet Union. **''Latin America'' continues to exist in its state of many different nation-states. However, as Europe has remained absent for most of the history of these nations after their independence, they have grown into strong, interdependent states under the Latin American Union, which is considered to be akin to the European Union of reality. Unlike our reality, these nation-states are much more modern and developed, as imperialism has not spoiled their ability to grow and develop from a socioeconomic point of view. *'Oceania' **''Australia and New Zealand'' coexist peacefully in a union known as the Oceanian Federation, which serves as a major ally to the United States and follows a large amount of similar beliefs within its scope of existence. The Federation is a moderate, regional power, with influence in a political spectrum limited largely to the Asia-Pacific region, as a small population has reduced its ability to function as a true world power. Despite this, Oceania is a prosperous capitalist nation with strong links to Europe, America, and Asia that serve it well in its continued sovereignty. Category:Napoleonic Domination Category:User:MineCraftian